Secret
by lostnumber
Summary: We countries have no choice but to fight. Fight for what we believe in. I never wanted to be the reason of your pain. I won't fuck up this time. Even tho the years pass by you seem to not remember a thing. But why did you pick him. Even tho i've been here all this time, by your side. You may not remember but i do.


We countries have no choice but to fight. Fight for what we believe. This wasn't my choice. To fight the person I cared for …. I glanced to your face as I cut the neck of your soldier. The fear on your face wasn't what I wanted to see at all. All I wanted was to be with you, my dear Holy roman empire. To see you happy, to see you run with all your might across the green land. Smiling at me with that black hat of yours on, and with your cape blowing in the air. I never wanted to be the cause of your fear. But as a country I must fight, no matter how much I didn't want to hurt you.

All of your soldiers lay in their blood. The smell in the air sickness me, the fresh blood on my sword drips to the ground. You step back from me, even though before any of this you use to call me Big Brother. In that sweet childish voice you had, " Bi-Big Brother?" I was shocked to hear you call me that. The tears falling off your face wasn't caused by me right? You look at me with those big blue eyes of yours. " Sorry." I whisper before stabbing you with my own sword, you grab hold of the blade. Coughing up blood as i slide the sword out of you. You stand still, looking at me with those blue eyes of yours. They tell me why, but all you do is walk to me. Trying to keep your balance, the blood from cut of your chest bleeds out faster. "Bro-" You land in my hands, i hold you close.

" Im sorry…. Im sorry" I repeat to your ears, your eyes slowly closing.

You turn your head up, looking into my eyes. But its cruel, those last words you told me. You knew you had no chance against me, so why? Why did you fight… why didn't those cowards help you…. I can feel myself shivering, the tears from my eyes dropping to your cheeks. You looked so happy, sleeping in my hands. The soldiers cheer in joy, and me holding you in my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulders, its spain looking down at me. With France by his side, "Sorry." They say. But I put on a grin, "For what? We Won!" But they know how I am, I don't show my weakness to no one.

Even if I do i deny it. Your body lays there, near the rock in which your sword stands. I turn around and walk off, spain and france follow behind me. I don't ever want to be the cause of pain for you. Never again….

' You won… Big Brothe-"

* * *

"ACK!" "YOU BASTARD! YOU NEVER HELPED HIM. YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" His face shows no fear, but as I lift him back up I feel a pain in my back. Seeing Hungary behind me, her hand were in a fist shape. A punch was given to me, sending me flying across the room. I glance to her, tears in her eyes. " ITS NOT MR. AUSTRIA'S FAULT."

She drops to the floor, holding her face in her hand. Austria runs to her side, but I don't move at all. I look at their faces but I don't want their pity or want to know if they were in pain as well.

"Im leaving. Someone as awesome as me has no time for your bullshit."

They don't say anything as I walk out there doors. Italy stands there, in the garden of flowers. She turns to me and walks to my direction.

"What are you doing here Mister Prussia?" She asks, I don't answer her question. I wake back to my horse but before my horse runs. Her voice yells to me, " DO YOU KNOW WHERE HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE IS?" I look back to her but before I See her face, the trees block her away.

I did know where he was… but now hes dead.

* * *

The boy in front of me glances at me, saying no words. His blue eyes don't show any emotions.

"You're in charge of him for now on got it. Don't fuck it up Prussia." He walks away but before I yell at him he closes the door. The kid walks to the table and sits there, reading a book.

"Who are you?" I ask him, he looks at me but takes his time to answer.

"I have no name…." I knew that voice… I haven't heard it in years.

" Do you remember anything?"

"No… I was found by the man who left. I sat there, in the middle of no where. Only I had a sword with me, and a hat. But it wasn't mine…." It couldn't have been the same place where he laid.. where he was...

" You don't know me right…" He shook his head, I walk up to him and throw his book across the room. His eyes followed me as I sat down, " Since i'm taking care of you. I will pick your name." He said nothing, " Im prussia, your big brother for now. Got it." He shook his head,

"What about the name …. Germany?" I ask with a grin on my face.

I wont fuck up this time. I won't let no one take you away. Even if it costs my life….

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading... Wanna read another chapter? ^ ^? Please Review :D


End file.
